


Kryptonite

by its_loonie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_loonie/pseuds/its_loonie
Summary: Yu Nishinoya is the fearless, shameless libero of Karasuno High, the 'Guardian Deity' of their team. He didn't back down from anything. He didn't give up. He pushes and supports his teammates through thick and thin, and sun and rain. So why did he find it so hard to approach the lovely [Name]?





	Kryptonite

Yu Nishinoya gazed at a certain brunette who was sitting quietly in her seat, reading what looked to be a novel as she nibbled on a sandwich. He didn't have to take any wild guesses to know that it was a tuna sandwich with tomato slices and lettuce, her favourite.

He was trying his best to appear casual and nonchalant as he leaned his body against the corridor, his side facing the window. He didn't really have any reason to be there, as his classroom was two classes away from hers. But nonetheless, he silently prayed that nobody would notice.

  


There were only a few minutes left of recess, and he'd quickly finished his own food and made another excuse to leave early. He never _once_ told _any_ of his friends about her, or wanting to see or talk to her. No one. Not even his best friend and teammate Azumane Asahi. He couldn't even _begin_ to imagine the amount of teasing and jesting he'd have to go through if any of his rowdy friends knew.What if the teasing ended up informing her, as well as the rest of the entire school, about his infatuation with her? What then? He'd lose his chance before he even managed to summon the courage to go within 5 feet of her! She'd probably never talk to him again!

Seeing her close her book and crumple up her plastic sandwich wrapper, poor Nishinoya twisted his body away so fast to face the open window of the already emptying corridor, he was surprised his body didn't suffer any kind of whiplash. In his mind, he furiously prayed that he didn't get caught creeping on the girl he'd been fancying for weeks. And that his face was normal-looking enough as to not completely give him away, or need a fire extinguisher and a bucket of ice-cold water. Hell, he hoped the fire department didn't see the steam evaporating off of his flaming red cheeks and mistaken it for a fire.

His ears picked up on the faint sounds of her footsteps as she walked out of her class to dispose of her wrapper and the now empty milk carton she'd previously been drinking from. Her shoes did not make any sound as they practically glided her to the trash can that had been positioned outside of every classroom in the school. But all the same, it made his heart thump a little harder and thrash around a little faster in his chest, knowing she was so close. Feeling his hands start to get clammy with sweat and nerves, he wiped them against the black material of his uniform.  


  


Why did he come to her class so often if it made him so fidgety and nervous all the time? Why was he doing this to himself if it made his heart want to tear a huge gaping hole in his chest and run away? Was he secretly some sort of masochist? Did he enjoy these weird new feelings?

Maybe he was, he suddenly thought. As he used to constantly fawn over Shimizu Kiyoko with his other teammate Tanaka Ryunosuke, despite the way she used to either ignore or dismiss them, though she did so without any ill intentions towards any of Nishinoya or Tanaka. She wasn't a terrible person, really. In reality she was actually very kind-hearted and popular with the rest of the student body, both the male AND female population. Kiyoko was just soft-spoken, and maybe a little shy.

  


Just like [Name].

  


But [Name] was a _tad_ bit more shy than Kiyoko.

  


  


Kiyoko and [Name] were both similar, and different in their own unique ways. Kiyoko was gorgeous, popular and adored by both upperclassmen and underclassmen alike. She even had her own fanclub and t-shirts and everything that Tanaka and him were a part of. Or more of, one that he _used_ to be a part of. Kiyoko was smart, responsible, loyal, logical, and relatively good at almost anything and everything she does or tries. She was what one would call a typical storybook 'Mary Sue'. A prodigy with both the brains and beauty to boot.

But [Name]... [Name] was what one would often enough refer to as a 'Plain Jane', at first sight. There wasn't anything particularly special about her. With her plain brown hair that was always kept at a shoulder length in modest hairstyles, free from colourful hairclips, hairbands, multicoloured hairties or unnatural artificial hair colours. Her school uniform that was completely void of accessories, modifications or alterations of any kind unlike so many of the other girls he knew of in Karasuno. She wore the same patent leather shoes and carried the same school bag that were also free from accessories of any kind. Her bag didn't even have a key-chain or a pin on it. No charms, no ribbons, no stickers, no nothing. So unlike the rest of the Karasuno High population that have adorned their school bags with varieties of knick-knacks. She was just plain, plain old Jane.

She stayed in class most of the time, and didn't seem to have any particularly close friends. [Name] would always bee seen reading, studying, or doing homework. She didn't stand out. Her grades were only slightly above average. She didn't even have any extracurricular activities or seemed to have joined any clubs. Most just thought she was slightly pretty.

  


Pretty decent.

  


Pretty plain.

  


However, [Name] had a tiny little secret that only he and the Karasuno volleyball team knew of that would shine a new, brighter light on her if anyone else were to find out. She wouldn't be such a Plain Jane anymore.

And as much as the poor boy hated to admit it, it was the reason he even started paying her any sort of attention at all. His new-found admiration and infatuation never would have started if her secret had never gotten out of the bag. That secret part of her drew him to her. It attracted him and made him want to acquaint himself with her. Did that make him shallow? He certainly hoped not.

Nishinoya could only daydream of ever speaking to [Name] as he just couldn't manage to summon enough balls to even look at her when she was within 5 feet away. His face would burst into flames in milliseconds. He couldn't even think of saying more than two words to her that weren't 'Hi'. He'd think of how stupid each of his lines were. Heck he couldn't even stand behind her class without the danger of spontaneously combusting and wrecking havoc on the entire school compound.

Why, oh why, was it that he could speak to other girls so easily and freely, but became a sweaty, stumbling, stuttering mess when it came to [Name]?

His heart pounded a little harder and shifted to a new gear when she was around. That adrenaline that normally flowed through his veins when he was on the court came rushing through the floodgates when she so much as walks past him. From five feet away. It was absolutely nerve-wrecking and drove him nuts. Yet it felt so damn good at the same time. Even better than when Kiyoko would blatantly choose to ignore him and Tanaka's profound declarations of love and affection. And that was certainly something.

Shit. Maybe he really was a masochist after all.

  


His hands would get clammier and sticker than a toddler holding a popsicle that had completely melted onto their hands from its wooden stick. The back of his neck got so sweaty he worried that a waterfall might start sprouting from the nape of his neck. His breathing would get hitched and stuck at the back of his throat he could potentially choke from it. His knees would get so shaky that many times he would worry that they'd give out from beneath his weight. And his voice would run off with Peter Pan to Neverland and hide until she was completely out of sight, with little chances of ever coming back.

He was an absolute fool for her. She was the Lois Lane to his Superman.

  


Except for the fact that he was a tiny midget that came nowhere close to 5'3.

  


  


Seeing that she'd already returned to her class by the time he'd finally snapped back to reality from his little detour into la-la-land, he sighed sadly in defeat as he crumpled up the little paper envelope he'd, yet again, attempted to give to her. The little piece of paper in his hand was what held all of his feelings and emotions that had bred and grown inside of him throughout the short span he'd been crushing on her. He didn't want to bottle in his feelings any longer as it was getting extremely unbearable and way too difficult for him to handle. However, gathering up what was left of his courage and troops, he called for another retreat.

Another day, another failure.

  


The final bell finally rang, signalling the end of break and the continuation of classes until the end of the day. His teeth caught his bottom lip in disappointment and frustration. By now, he wasn't even sure why he bothered. He didn't even have the guts to breathe in front of her, let alone confess his feeling towards her. He'd get a stroke or a heart attack before he could even open his mouth. So what the hell made him think he could pull this stunt off? When was he finally going to grow the balls to talk to her? To at least be within five feet of her? At his rate and snail's pace? Probably never.

Nishinoya kept repeating to himself to just get it over with and tell her. To treat her as he would any other girl. The worst thing she could do was reject him. And possibly never talk, speak or be within five feet of him ever again. No pressure right?

  


She was just another girl. Nothing special. Average at best. Girl-next-door type, not celebrity-next-door. Not particularly blooming in her looks. Not an outstanding scholar. Not attention-seeking or drama-brewing. Not...anything.

But...hell. She WAS something to Yu Nishinoya, second year student of Karasuno High and libero of the Karasuno volleyball team. She wasn't just another girl. She was special and out of this world. To him she was gorgeous and attractive in ways he didn't even understand himself. She didn't have the best grades, but she was diligent and hardworking. She could be helpful to anyone who needed it and didn't lash out on anybody. She had his full attention in the very palm of her hands. He was almost sure she had his heart, too. She was absolute perfection.

Even more than Shimizu Kiyoko.

  


Upon arriving in his classroom, he glumly slid into his seat and propped an elbow on his desk, leaning his chin against his rough and callused palms from volleyball. He'd been the last one to enter, getting a light scolding from his teacher before being let off. Unfortunately for his teacher, his nagging fell on deaf ears as his earlier defeat still rung in his head. It stung his pride and ego.

Shaking his head and ridding himself of negative thoughts, he huffed. She hadn't even answered him yet. She didn't even know how he felt about her. So who was he to claim he'd been defeated?

He was the only reason for his failure.

  


The same reason as all his past failures to confess his undying love.


End file.
